


Mommy's here, baby

by Perfect_Illusion



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Emergency room, Established Relationship, Family, Hospitals, Lily is 4 years old, M/M, Mentioning of rehab, Nick is 6 months, Sick Child, Their children call Stefon Mommy and it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Illusion/pseuds/Perfect_Illusion
Summary: Everything seemed so right and good, and the next thing he knew — he was living through every parent's nightmare. // (Lily, their four year old girl, goes into respiratory failure, and Stefon is on the edge of losing control.)!! I do not claim any of this to be medically accurate !!
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Mommy's here, baby

It wasn't surprising that all the time after their children became a part of their lives Stefon and Seth tried to spend as much time with them as was possible. They learned to appreciate every moment, whether it was them together as a whole family or one of them alone with the kids. Seth was having a pretty intense week at work, so Stefon took it upon himself to stay with them at home at the evenings. It seemed like a great opportunity to have lots of fun together.

All of the previous evenings were pretty chaotic in the best way possible. The weather was amazing, sunny and really warm, so they spent a lot of time outside. He knew that Lily was her most active and happy self at evening time, so he followed her mood and took the kids to cinema, some big comics-related event and a fair. It was absolutely an amazing week, and everything was going great. But when they came home after their Thursday fun, Lily said she felt really tired, so Stefon decided to let Friday be the resting day. She probably just spent too much energy that week, so she needed a day to rest. Even though she'd always been a healthy girl with lots of energy and desire to party, she still was much more like Seth than like him in terms of energy. Spending some quality time in calm and quiet atmosphere in their comfort zone was a nice way of resting for them, unlike for Stefon who could wear himself out having fun till the point when he passed out of pure exhaustion, and spending some time in silence became vital to recharge and start it all over again.

They spent the morning baking pancakes together, while Nick was asleep in the bedroom in his crib after feeding. She was gladly helping and learning, trying to remember everything, but her eyes looked kind of glassy and red and it seemed like she wasn't able to focus on any task properly. Stefon played dinosaurs and drew with her, and then Nick let them know with a sweet cry that he woke up, and he indulged in the duty of taking care of their half year old.

When by noon Lily said she was not feeling well, he didn't think much of that. Of course, he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead, but didn't feel any abnormal heat, and set her down to watch some Disney movies with a cup of warm tea, wrapping a fuzzy blanket around her, but keeping the windows open. The air was really warm anyway. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he sat down in the armchair with Nick in his arms next to the sofa where Lily was slowly slipping into a nap. He could watch her from this spot while also focusing attention on their baby, who was curiously biting on a plush bunny in Stefon's hands.

Stefon took out his phone, holding Nick's tiny back with one huge hand and letting the baby's fists clench to his fringe.

Someone must have really missed him. It obviously was his husband. Stefon wasn't really in touch with a lot of his partying friends since he almost completely gave up that style of life. That process was definitely the most difficult thing he'd ever gone through, but his determination and hard work made him break through it. Led by desire to change things, to show Seth his potential as a partner and a parent and give their children the life they truly deserved, he managed to reach his goal. And looking at where he was now made his heart fill up with pure happiness and bliss. Sure, he lost people, but were they really close? Of couse not. Not close enough to matter after the drastic lifestyle change, apparently. Not that he didn't try to keep in touch with his friends, he did, but there wasn't really much of a response, and it became something truly peripheral. Right now he was focusing on his family, and the true friends were definitely waiting around the corner. He just had to find out which one.

Stefon's thoughts were confirmed when he saw a message from Seth. His husband was under so much work, and he was filming things at night this time, so coming home the previous evening wasn't an option. Stefon already found himself missing his man. 

_"One second I wish you were here, and the next I remember you're at home with our little ones. Miss you, Steffy. Tell Lily not to eat my marshmallows!"_ , the message said. Stefon laughted softly at how adorable and cozy his husband was. He turned on the camera and took a selfie, picturing himself with their boy, who's face was covered in drool and milk that Stefon didn't bother to wipe away because he couldn't keep up with this task. Nick's first teeth were coming out, so he was constantly sucking on everything. 

He captioned it with a couple of hearts and hit "send", smiling at how the message immediately turned white when it was read. Seth didn't answer, which meant he barely got a second to write a little something to his husband, and now was jumping into work head first again. Stefon cuddled Nick closer, letting him sprawl on his chest, and started humming a quiet melody, opening an online book on his phone.

For the next couple of hours of reading Stefon occasionally looked up from the novel when Lily started coughing, which made Nick fidget, but fortunately stay asleep. He noticed absentmindedly that he didn't like that cough, and he should found her a coughing syrup for when she would woke up. It didn't sound good, and Stefon noticed she started breathing through her mouth, which meant her nose was bunged up. He wondered where she could have caught a cold, as the weather was pretty great for spring time, and Seth was always paying lots of attention for the way the kids were dressed. Stefon did too, but he was always more about the fashion side of it, and Seth took it upon himself to control if his fashion choices for the kids matched the temperature outside. Stefon wasn't good at this part, 'cause he was the I-dress-the same-at-summer-and-winter type of person himself, but he was pretty sure he'd dressed their daughter just right the previous evening when they went to the fair.

Stefon turned the page of his novel, caressing Nick's tiny head with his thumb. Looking back, he would say that it's even scarier to think about that peaceful moment before something bad happens than about the moment it actually happens. Everything seemed so right and good, and the next thing he knew — he was living through every parent's nightmare.

In a second Lily opened her eyes and sat down at the couch in a one sudden movement, letting out a loud wierd sniff, which made Stefon immediately look up at her. She gripped her blanket, eyes wandering sporadically over the room.

"Lily?", Stefon called her so he could get the girl's attention, and when he did, he instantly knew something was very wrong. It was not just a bad dream, it was something physical. His daughter slammed her little hands on her neck as if she couldn't take a breath, and the horror in her eyes almost made Stefon lightheaded.

Nick was woken up by the noise and immediately started full on crying. Stefon jumped onto his feet, holding Nick tight to chest, and getting to the couch in a couple of steps, sitting down in front of Lily.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he wouldn't want to let panic break through his voice, but it sounded high-pitched and scared anyway.

Lily didn't answer as she was trying to catch a breath like she'd just ran a marathon. She grabbed the collar of Stefon's shirt and coughed loudly.

Stefon gently placed Nick on the couch next to her, because he needed both hands to do the only thing that came to his mind. He knew he had to check her throat, even though he was sure his girl was sleeping through the whole time they were in the same room and couldn't swallow anything that would've blocked her airways. Accompanied by Nick's desperate cry, he cupped Lily's face with one hand, opening her mouth with the other and looking inside as the girl struggled to take a breath, but he couldn't see any obvious foreign object in her mouth.

He was so close to let the full panic mode kick in. It was so crazy, and he didn't know what to do, he absolutely didn't know. If Seth was here, he would know what to do, he would know, and knowing means he would have knowledge, and professionals have knowledge--

He stopped his thoughts right there, catching the end of the thread. Professionals. There were people who knew what to do. He looked around for his phone and found it on the armchair where he'd left it before. Rushing to an ER himself wasn't a good option, they lived pretty far away from the nearest hospital. Stefon unblocked his phone and dialed the emergency number, trying to stop his hands from trembling.

He'd never got to call for an ambulance before, and he didn't really know what exactly to say, but it suddenly felt more simple when a calm voice asked him what his emergency was.

"It's my daughter, she's- she's struggling to breathe", Stefon stated loudly, so his voice would be heard over his baby's crying. He got back to the kids, sitting down in front of Lily again and petting her forearm soothingly. 

"Tell me your address", the person told him, and he somehow managed to remember it through the wave of panic in his mind. He just prayed he didn't say any of the numbers wrong. "The closest ambulance to you is dispatched, sir. Please, stay on the line. I hear a baby crying, is that your daughter?" the operator asked. 

"No, no, that's my son, my daughter's four", he babbled, tucking Lily's blond hair strand behind her ear. He face was becoming too pale as she was gasping for air. "It's gonna be fine, baby, help is on the way", he reassured Lily in the most calming voice he could master in that moment.

"Sir, I need you to check if something's blocking her airways", the operator said, but he interrupted, "I did, I can't see anything".

Stefon picked up Nick's plush bunny from the table and gave it to his boy, who immediately gnawed into the toy.

He answered a couple more questions, telling the operator that it'd never happened before and he didn't know what the cause of it could be, as he was trying to figure out in his head what to do with Nick. He had no friends close and sane enough to leave a six months old baby with, and none of Seth's closest friends lived near them. Taking the baby to the hospital with them and exposing him to all those germs was the last thing he wanted, but he had no choice.

When he heard the doorbell about five minutes later, he jumped to his feet and ran to the door to open it as fast as he possibly could, letting the paramedics in, who rushed straight to the girl.

They quickly looked her over and asked Stefon some questions about her, which got his head spinning. The medical history they needed to know about consisted of all the standard stuff she'd gone though in her not-really-long-yet life, but he couldn't tell anything about her family history, her biological family. Not being able to give any helpful information to the professionals — it left him feeling helpless. He covered his mouth with both hands. The only thing he had to do at that moment was to be a parent, and it felt like a sudden reminder, cruel and painful, like a punch in the gut, that he wasn't. He wasn't her biological parent. Stefon knew his daughter more than anyone else in this world did, but he didn't know anything about the people who were, in reality, her parents.

The paramedics checked her vitals and basic reactions, noted a few things and stated "raspiratory distress". Stefon could barely understand what their initial diagnosis meant, and it sounded bad, so bad, and as he watched them were putting his girl onto the stretchers he felt like he was about to puke.

But then Lily focused her wide blue eyes on him, scared and full tears, and stretched her arms out. "Mommy", she muttered between her heavy breaths, and something cklicked in Stefon's head again.

"Here, I'm here, sunshine", he rushed to his girl and embraced her, letting out a loud sniff, but keeping his voice absolutely calm and confident. One of the paramedics put the facial mask on her, and Stefon left a firm kiss on her forehead. She didn't need to feel more afraid than she already was.

"These people are gonna get you to the ambulance right now and everything will be fine", he shook his head reassuringly, looking straight at her eyes and accenting every word like he truly believed it.

"You can come with us", said the woman. Like he was planning to do something else.

He grabbed the closest backpack he could find, took a can of baby formula and a bottle and threw it inside along with a pack of diapers and a sling, then headed to the couch and picked up Nick, completely ignoring his unstoppable cry.

As they were heading out of the flat, the paramedic asked him, "Do you need to call your wife? She wanted Mommy", and Stefon chuckled with confidence, closing the door with one hand and holding the baby with the other, "I'm their Mommy".

× × × × ×

He called Seth the second they got inside the ambulance, but didn't get an answer, so he texted him just one word, "emergency", and then texted the same thing to Amy and Colin, who, Stefon was sure, were working with him that day, so maybe at least one of them would see that the message was from him and inform Seth. He let the paramedic check Lily for different things as the other one was driving them to the hospital. He talked to his girl though the whole process, calming her and smiling to her, occasionally making silly faces to Nick as he was putting on the sling and getting the boy inside, who finally exhausted himself and calmed down, snuggled to Stefon's chest.

His phone rang at the third minute of their trip, and Seth's voice, absolutely horrified, broke through.

"Amy got your message, and then I saw it, we- we-- What happened?", he squeaked, stuttering mid-words.

Stefon felt hot tears filling his eyes for the hundred time the last fifteen minutes of all of this nightmare going on. Seth's voice — panicking, scared, helpless, but dear and familiar, felt like a breath of fresh air. The one that Lily was struggling to get. He took her tiny hands in his and kissed it, focusing on her shattered breathing, and he noticed her fingers turning blue. He squeezed her hand, but noticed that she almost didn't react as she was getting really sleepy. He looked at the paramedic, making sure she noticed too, and got an answer, "Respiratory failure". 

"Seth", he whispered, trying to put all of it in this one name. "Respiratory failure. Lily. Meet us at the Main City Hospital", Stefon didn't get into the details and hang up the call. It was all Seth needed to know to get to them.

After the fifteen minutes route they got to the Hospital and Lily was rushed to the ER. Before Stefon was let inside, the paramedic who treated Lily pulled him aside and explained to him what was going on in a couple of simple words, that Lily didn't have enough oxygen in her blood. She patted his shoulder and told him that he did good out there, and he was called in before he could properly answer anything. They needed him so the girl could be less scared of all the doctors suddenly prodding her and pushing meds into her.

As they ran tests and started Lily on IV, Nick got noisy again, and one of the nurses kindly asked Stefon if he needed any help. And he did. The baby was obviously hungry at that point, so he asked if he could find warm water in here to fill in Nick's bottle. The nurse fully understood his desire to not leave Lily, so instead of leading him to the cafeteria, she brought him an already warm kettle from the doctors' lounge. Stefon thought it was a very nice thing to do. The nurse suggested holding Nick for him while he would be mixing the formula, but all of his instincts screamed against it. He couldn't let anyone touch his baby while his other child was sick. It wasn't right. He tried his best not to let his body language scream "danger", but the lady was very sweet, and she understood completely as he nicely declined her offer. 

Lily finally got asleep with her mask on as they started the oxygen therapy. He was feeding Nick from the bottle on a chair placed next to her hospital bed, when a crazy looking man stormed through the main doors and screamed "Lily Meyers" to the charge nurse, who immediately told him which room they were at. Stefon choked on his own tears the second his eyes met his husband's.

Seth ran into the room, pushing a couple of doctors aside in the process, and immediately wrapped Stefon with his arms as he got up from the chair, almost squishing Nick between their bodies, who only squeaked quietly. Stefon was already full on crying, as he breathed in the familiar smell of Seth's shampoo and aftershave.

"Baby", Seth murmured, not letting go of him. He could see that Lily was asleep, so he didn't want to disturb her. His neck got wet with Stefon's tears in a second.

"Seth...", he cried out and clenched to his husband's shirt. "Everything was _fine_ , and then- and then--", he broke down, feeling Seth's hands at his nape as his husband crooned something soft at his ear, trying to shush him. "She just started gasping for air, and- and I called the ambulance", Nick started crying too, because he felt his emotions, and Stefon felt even worse then before.

Seth got on his tiptoes to leave a kiss on his forehead, and ran his hand through his hair soothingly. "It's all gonna be okay", he whispered with so much faith, that Stefon felt dizzy.

"You don't know that. What if I didn't react fast enough?" he let out a heartbreaking sniff, and Seth snuggled him closer as if trying to melt into him. " _Am I a bad mom?_ " he whispered.

"What?! Look at me, Steffy. Look at me", Seth brushed soft hair at the top of Nick's head, who was crying his eyes out with an ear piercing scream, that sounded way quieter for them then for everyone else, because they were used to it. He met Stefon's eyes, trying to express all of his feelings through his glance. "You're the best mom in the world", he whispered.

He remembered Stefon's rehab journey. His boyfriend tried to show Seth that he could be a good parent through everything he did, and he never made Seth question it. He proved it to his man a thousand times that he could be responsible, not only for himself, but also for others, that he was ready to be, when they decided to adopt. Lily was less then a month old, she didn't even have a name yet, but Seth knew she was theirs the moment he saw that look in Stefon's eyes. The moment Stefon took such a tiny and fragile baby in his huge arms for the first time, and cooed with the softest voice Seth had ever heard from a human being, "Hello, Lily. It's Mommy".

He didn't want Stefon to question himself ever again, and he tried to show it all in one kiss, cupping his face in his hands. "You're the best parent this guys could've wished for. What you did today... I wouldn't want anyone else but you to be with my child at that crucial moment. I'm proud of you".

They were interrupted by a quiet knocking at the doorframe, and their doctor, a nice woman with kind eyes, said, "It's true. Her results came back. Your girl tested positive for allergic reaction to pollen. It's really been crazy the last few days because of the weather. An allergic asthma attack can cause respiratory distress and failure. If you hadn't reacted as quickly as you had, she might have gotten into cardiac arrest, but for now we think the oxygen therapy will be enough. We'll talk you through everything regarding her allergy a bit later. I strongly recommend keeping her here overnight."

"Whatever you say is best, doc", answered Seth. 

The doctor sent them a supportive smile. "You did good, sir", she said, nodding at Stefon in approval, and he felt the weight of the world falling off of his shoulders.

As the doctor went away, Seth came to Lily's bed, adjusting her thin pillow and leaving a soft kiss in her hair.

"You scared us, bunny", he whispered, and the girl opened her eyes. "Don't talk".

And she didn't, but instead clenched to her dad's shirt to keep him from moving away. "I'm not going anywhere, sunshine. We're right here," he said when Stefon placed himself on the other edge of the bed, sitting Nick down next to Lily. The girl gently patted her little brother's leg where he could reach him, and closed her eyes again.

She's gonna be fine. They'll manage it all, as a family, like they always do. Stefon couldn't be more thankful for that knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> ❌ I do NOT claim any of this to be medically accurate. This work is NOT a reliable medical source. ❌ I don't know anything about medicine, but I'm pretty sure she'd have to be intubated. I'm not that cruel.  
> Okay, sooooo I wanted to write a more complicated and traumatic thing, but then I decided this precious family deserves better.  
> ___  
> The feedback to my previous Sethon work was incredibly sweet. Thank you so much, guys.  
> English is not my native language, so if you want to point out any obvious mistakes, I'll be very grateful.  
> Tumblr: inlovewithlou ❤️ (COME CHAT)


End file.
